


Ben 10 Steamy Bonding

by Rexfan1333



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Big Ass, Big Breasts, F/M, Harems, Heterosexual, Hypnosis, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, huge penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexfan1333/pseuds/Rexfan1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Gwen have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben 10 Steamy Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey! Rexfan133 here, just thought I give a small one shot for you guys, this is a Ben 10 lemon I have been doing and just wanted to write it out. Hope you enjoy! I wrote this mostly for practice, but just for fun.  
> Based on a Ben 10 comic by Jay Marvel on Deviantart.

**Takes place in Ben 10: Alien Force.**

  
**Warning: Huge proportions (Penis, Breasts, Ass, and so on), Threesome, and Hypnosis.**

* * *

 

  
In the town of Bellwood, Ben Tennyson AKA Ben 10 had been in the living room watching Sumo Slammers, their was nothing to do and no bad guys to fight.

  
“So bored.” Ben sighed in boredom form the lack of excitement. He then heard a knock come form his door.

  
“It's me! Gwen!” The called revealed to be Gwen Tennyson, Ben's first cousin and friend.

  
“Come in!” Ben assured, Gwen walked inside and looked to see a really bored Ben Tennyson.

  
“Hows it going, dweeb?” Gwen teased. Ben smiled revealing old memories.

  
“Nothing much, what about you?” Ben asked looking over at his cousin, he noticed that she looked a little down. “Something wrong?”

  
“It's Kevin, we got in another fight...” Gwen said as she sat on the couch next to Ben.

  
“Is he still pissed off about his car?” Ben asked the red head.

  
“He cares about that stupid car more than me.” Gwen said angry at her boyfriends stupidity, Ben felt sorry for her, He also noticed how beautiful Gwen was, with her G-cup Breasts, huge jiggling ass that her black skirt tried its best to hide no matter what.

Kevin had to be really stupid to not give her the attention she deserved. Ben had an idea.

  
“Maybe you could make him jealous.” Ben suggested, Gwen looked at him.

  
“Jealous?”

  
“Yeah, and I have just the idea!” Ben said as he got up from the couch and began to unbuckle his pants, this shocked Gwen.

  
“W-What are you doing?” Gwen asked shocked by her cousins action.

  
“Lets have sex.” Ben said, Gwen blushed by what he was saying.

  
“Ben, we can-OH MY GOD!” Gwen yelled as she saw Ben's cock flopped out of his pants, it was fucking massive, It had to be at least 18 or 19 inches long when hard as well as 13 when flaccid, and 5 inches wide, and his balls where the size of melons.

  
“Now give me a blow job!” Ben said as his dick hung down to his knees, Gwen got on her knees and observed the size, She had never seen something so big before.

  
'What on earth is he? He's way bigger than Kevin ever was.” Gwen thought amazed, but she had no idea how horny she was right now. 'But I want it so bad.'

  
She than licked the tip of the head of Ben's enormous manhood. Ben groaned from the pleasure of his cousin sill.

  
“Yea, that's it.” said Ben while holding Gwen's head to keep her from stopping, she than put the head into her mouth, she started to gurgle form the cock in her mouth.

  
“Oh crap!” Ben yelled as his cousin tried her best to take it all in inches at a time. She than started to squeeze his melon sized ball in her hands.

  
“Shit!” moaned Ben from the pleasure of his balls being played with.

  
'I want it! His semen!' Gwen yelled in her head.

  
“Mmmmm” muffled Gwen slurping down loudly on his massive member. Gwen was wet from the pleasure of Ben's cock pulsing.

  
“I'm gonna cum!” warned Ben as he came into Gwen’s mouth which caused her cheeks to bulge like a balloon,  
'So much...of his hot...and sticky semen.' Gwen said as she gulped it all down her throat.

She also noticed that Ben's dick was still hard.

  
“That was so awesome!” Ben said, Gwen then smirked and had an idea. She then sat him down the couch.

  
“My turn.” She said as she began to strip, first she took off her blue sweater and white undershirt to reveal a black lace bra trying hard to keep her amazing breasts from flopping out, Ben watched what has happening in front of him in pure lust and couldn't help getting a ragging boner.

  
“So fucking hot.” Ben said as his python cock was getting bigger and bigger. Gwen then came to her skirt and took it off raveling her massive booty which was in a black lace thong.

She then walked over to him.

  
“You like my big tits and ass?” asked Gwen seductively. Ben nodded his head.

  
“Here's your reward for your honesty.” Gwen said as she turned around and began hotdogging Ben's massive manhood. The pleasure was out of this world for him.

  
“Holy shit!” Ben yelled from the feeling of his cock between Gwen's massive and soft ass.

  
“You like that?”

  
“Fuck yeah!” moaned Ben in agreement to the treatment he was receiving from his hot cousin, thank god for the porn mags in Ben's room or she wouldn't know what to do at all. Ben then slapped her ass which caused her to moan.

  
“OH YES! DON'T STOP!” moaned Gwen as she was being spanked by her endowed cousin, he spanked her so hard that she had red marks on her ass.

  
“You like that?” asked Ben as he kept spanking her.

  
“YESSSSS!” She yelled as she kept going up and down Ben's dick, he was about to feel himself cum at any moment.

  
“I'm cumming!” Ben yelled as he spared a mountain of backed up cum all over the red head from head to toe.

Ben started to pant heavily. Suddenly Ben heard a knock on his front door.

  
“Ben?” A voice yelled, Ben knew who it was.

  
“J-Julie?!” Ben yelled shocked by hearing his girlfriend, Gwen suddenly got dressed and Ben put on his pants.

  
“Ben!”

  
“Just a minute!” Ben yelled, Ben noticed Gwen went to the bath room.

  
“Come in!” Ben yelled as he sat on the couch, Julie walked into the room, she was F-cup breasts and a nice round ass as well, but not as big as Gwen's, but still very nice.

  
“Ben, is everything okay?” She asked a little worried.

  
“Everything is awesome,” Ben said as he flipped through the channels. “Is everything okay?”

  
“Well, I tried to call you, but you didn't answer and I decided to come over to see if you are alright.”

  
“Well as you can see everything is great!” Ben lied, Ben still felt his cock wanting more. With hat Julie came up to him and kissed him on the lips.

  
“Well, now that I'm here maybe we...” Julie said, but Ben noticed her eyes glowing pink for some odd reason and noticed.

  
“Gwen!” Ben yelled as he knew who did it. “What did you do?”

  
“Oh nothing. I wanted to try a new spell I was working on.” Gwen said as Julie got up from Ben and stood up standing like a statue.

  
“What do you wish, Master?” Julie now hypnotized said.

  
“Is she talking to me?” Ben asked pointing to himself.

  
“Yep, I ordered her to obey you.” Gwen said, Ben began to think of what order to give his new slave, and thought of something that she would never do.

He than unzipped his pants as his still hard cock popped out and sat on the couch.

  
“I wish for a titfuck.” Ben said with a grin, Julie got on her knees and took out her huge tits out of her pink jacket and began to use them to stroke Ben's massive hard member.

  
“Like this, Master?” Hypnotized Julie asked as she began to using her F-cup tits to stroke his cock, Ben 's couldn't help but groaned at amazing pleasure he was feeling right now.

  
“Yeah! Fuck yeah!” Ben groaned.

  
“Room for one more?” Gwen said as she began to use her G-cups to stroke his cock.

Ben was shocked by what he was seeing. (and feeling)

  
“How about a double titfuck?” said Gwen seductively as she began to lick his member while Julie did the same.

  
“So fucking awesome!” Ben yelled as his had shot back from the pleasure her was now feeling, it shot through him like lightning.

  
“Crap, I'm gonna cum!” Ben yelled, Julie and Gwen were ready for it with mouths open as he came with a fountain of semen flying on to them and licked themselves. (as well as making out)

  
“So delicious!” Gwen said as she licked it off of Julie's cheek and kissing her again.

  
“Mmmmmmmm!” Both moan between the kiss.

  
“Holy crap! That's hot!” Ben admitted to himself as he watched his cousin and girlfriend making out like animals. They stopped and eyed Ben.

  
“Who do you want first?” Gwen asked, Ben began to think about it. He than eyed Julie and was pulled by Gwen.

  
“Looks like your the lucky girl tonight! Get undressed!” Gwen said with a bit of jealousy in her voice, but knew she would get her turn soon.

Julie then took off her skirt as well as her pink panties and pink jacket, she was now over Ben's python sized cock and was slowly about to put herself on the tip of his member, but Ben couldn’t wait any longer and forced her on it.

  
“AHH!” Julie yelled in shock (and little pain) from the sudden sensation of Ben's massive cock inside her. She felt so good and started to move her hips up and down on it.

  
“Ohhh!” moaned Julie from the pleasure she was having, she couldn't stop herself and just kept going, Ben was in complete and utter pleasure at the moment.

  
“Oh god yes! So fucking tight!” Ben yelled as he held her hips so she wouldn't fall, Gwen was sucking Ben's melon size balls while playing with her soaking wet pussy.

  
“So fucking good!” Ben yelled as he looked to see Julie going crazy and wetting her self, Ben knew that she was having an orgasm.

  
“Here I cum!” Ben yelled.

  
“Cum inside, Master!” Julie yelled while playing with her tits, Ben came bucket loads inside the busty Asian girl (which caused her belly to expand from the amount of semen), she than fell to the ground with a satisfied look on her face.

  
“I-I'm so full...” Julie said while rubbing her full belly, “I'm full of master's semen.”

  
“My turn.” Gwen said as she was above Ben’s cock.

  
“Ready?” Ben asked.

  
“Ready.” Gwen answered as Ben forced her down on his cock, the feeling made Gwen's back bend from such force that she looked broken.

  
“GAHH!” Gwen screamed form the feeling of Ben's massive meat stick inside and almost crushing her womb.

  
“Damn! You're even more tight than Julie!” Ben yelled, Gwen tried to get her mind back together and got back to position.

  
“Oh fuck!” Gwen yelled trying to not break to soon from the intense pleasure. Ben began to suck on her huge tits as well as moving his hips in and out of her.

  
“OH GOD! OH GODDD!” Gwen yelled in pure ecstasy. Gwen was coming close to an orgasm.

  
“I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!” Gwen yelled as she came all of Ben and his cock. Ben was about to reach his limit as well.

  
“Take it all!” Ben yelled as he came balls deep into Gwen.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and fell to the ground along side Julie.

Ben looked at what he done.

“Looks like I got carried away their.” Ben said as he rubbed the back of his head.

  
(Minutes later)

* * *

  
Kevin Levin drove up to Ben's house to see if Gwen was there, he got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked. He saw Ben open the door.

  
“Hey, Kevin.” Ben greeted.

  
“Have you seen Gwen? I've been looking for her.” Kevin asked worried.

  
“Oh she just left.” Ben said, “I think she might be home.”

  
“You sure, well, thanks.” Kevin said as he walked back to his car.

  
“No problem.” Ben said as he waved good by and closed the door. He then came into his bed room to see Gwen and Julie with their ass up high.

  
“Master! Fuck us in the ass next!” Julie said hungry for more.

  
“Please!” Gwen pleaded as well. Ben smiled as he closed the door behind him.

End

* * *

 

**Hope you enjoyed this Ben 10 lemon one-shot, I just thought I write this for fun because I just wanted to write something. Don't forget to review and fave!**

**See ya**!


End file.
